


Stranger

by fatalanoxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: "Jest dwunasty listopada tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku, a dla Remusa Lupina właśnie kończy się świat."





	

Zimny wiatr rozwiewa włosy i studzi temperamenty, a jesień wydaje się idealnie pasować do samopoczucia większości ludzi.

Gdzieś na cienkiej granicy jawy i snu niepewnie stąpają wspomnienia sierpniowych wieczorów, a niechciane łzy jakby same pchają się pod powieki. 

Nawet wino wydaje się zbyt mdłe, a papierosy straciły cały swój pociągający urok.

Gdzieś na dachu w jednej z mugolskich części Londynu samotnie siedzi chłopak, nogi ma podciągnięte pod samą brodę, a po policzkach mimowolnie toczą się gorące łzy.

Na kalendarzach widnieje data dwunastego listopada tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku, a dla Remusa Lupina właśnie kończy się świat.

Z nieba zaczynają spadać pierwsze krople deszczu, chłopak trzęsie się z zimna, jego myśli jednak uparcie wracają do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin.

Ma wrażenie, że od kiedy dowiedział się o wyroku postawionym na Syriuszu, minęły dni, tygodnie, a może nawet lata.

Świadomość, że został zupełnie sam znowu uderza go jak kopniak w brzuch, a nowe pokłady łez są już gotowe żeby wypłynąć na i tak mokre policzki.

Zawsze byli razem. Oni, Huncwoci.

Zawsze.

A teraz?

James i jego słodka, ukochana Lily leżą martwi pod warstwą ziemi, zupełnie jak zużyte lalki, które komuś już się znudziły.

O Peterze Lupin woli nawet nie myśleć, jednak fakt, że wszystko zniszczył jeden z nich nie chce opuścić jego jaźni, zupełnie jakby zapierał się przy tym rękami i nogami.

A Syriusz...

Syriusz. Najbliższa jego sercu osoba od lat. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. A potem jak się okazało, największa miłość.

Przed oczami Remusa samoistnie pojawiają się obrazy, zarówno te stare, jeszcze z Hogwartu, kiedy to ukrywali się w pustych klasach żeby poobmacywać się jak to głupi gówniarze z burzą hormonów, ale też te późniejsze, niemal aktualne.

On i Syriusz na plaży, a przed nimi piękny zachód słońca.

On i Syriusz na zwyczajnym spacerze.

On i Syriusz w pierwszym dniu po pełni, który dla Lupina zawsze był najtrudniejszy.

Zawsze byli razem. Zawsze byli ze sobą i dla siebie, wspierając się i kochając jakby poza tym nie istniał świat.

A teraz Remus jest sam. Teraz jest wojna. Nie ma już ani jego przyjaciół, ani miłości życia, ani nawet chęci, żeby jakkolwiek dalej wpływać na swój los.

 

Z nieba nadal płyną ciężkie krople mocząc szary sweter byle jak naciągnięty na chude ciało, a chłopak ma ochotę krzyczeć.

Krzyczeć tak, żeby pozbyć się wszystkich wnętrzności, całego bólu, tęsknoty i wszystkiego innego, czego nie jest nawet w stanie zdefiniować.

Cierpienie jest jednak tak obezwładniające, że czuje je już w każdym nerwie i każdej kości nie mogąc się ruszyć.

Jego głowa nie współpracuje, a umysł podsuwa coraz gorsze wizje.

Głodzony Syriusz.

Katowany Syriusz.

Syriusz, na którym dokonano pocałunku dementora.

 

Chłopak wbija paznokcie w dłonie, a jego ciałem znowu targa spazmatyczny szloch.

Jest dwunasty listopada tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku, a dla Remusa Lupina właśnie kończy się świat.


End file.
